Big Twilight
by Helvin
Summary: Et si Bella Swan était enveloppée/grosse/ ronde ? Et si elle serait, par ce fait, rejetée par ses camarades ? Comment Edward pourrait-il ressentir la même attraction pour elle ? L'appel du sang suffirait-il ?
1. Chapter 1 : Inception

_Et si Bella Swan était enveloppée/grosse/ ronde ? Et si elle serait, par ce fait, rejetée par ses camarades ? Comment Edward pourrait-il ressentir la même attraction pour elle ? L'appel du sang suffirait-il ?_

_J'ai choisi une Bella plutôt costaud, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien prendre un autre défaut qui susciterait du rejet ou de la méchanceté, mais je pense que l'histoire de Twilight aurait été plus intense et aurait une vraie moralité. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux que Stephenie Meyer ou critiquer sa superbe saga du « désir interdit » mais je me suis dit que ça…pourrait être intéressant._

_J'y ai pensé durant plusieurs mois et voilà : Moi, Helvin, 14 ans, prends la plume (ou plutôt le clavier ici) pour écrire ma fiction, mon crépuscule…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Inception**

_Backdrifts - Radiohead_

* * *

Ma mère me conduisit, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, à l'aéroport de Forks. Il faisait chaud à Phoenix, le ciel était sans nuages. Nous étions au mois d'Avril. J'avais mis mon chemisier blanc sans manches, celui que j'aimais tant. Je n'aurais jamais pu le porter au lycée, étant trop complexée. En effet, j'ai toujours été grosse : tous les élèves se moquaient de moi et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. J'étais trop timide, de toutes façons, et n'essayais pas de me faire accepter par les autres. C'est pourquoi j'essayais de me faire transparente et, malgré la chaleur, je n'osais pas me mettre en T-Shirt. Bien sûr, j'aimais manger et y pensais souvent : par exemple, lorsque je regardais le panorama d'Arizona par ma fenêtre, les cactus au loin ressemblaient à des esquimaux à plusieurs bras. Les plaines escarpées, elles, avaient des airs de nougat dont les miettes seraient les rochers à leurs pieds…

Oui, Phoenix va me manquer.

Il existe une toute petite ville dans la péninsule d'Olympic. Constamment sous la pluie et les nuages, cette bourgade insignifiante de l'Etat de Washington ne compte que 3120 habitants. Tout le contraire de Phoenix. Mon père, Charlie, y est agent de police et c'est lui que ma mère a quitté (je n'étais alors qu'un bébé) la grisaille avec. Moi, je m'apprête à y retourner. Maman et Phil, son fiancé, veulent voyager et je sentais bien que j'étais de trop. Alors je pars vivre, à contre cœur, chez mon père, assurant à tous que j'en avais envie. Faisant mes adieux, je montai. L'avion décolla.

_ Bella ! mon père. Il était à quelques mètres de moi mais je ne le distinguais qu'à peine, les torrents me brouillaient la vue. Effectivement, il pleuvait lorsque l'avion atterit à Port Angeles. Evidemment.

J'arrivai au lycée de Forks avec ma Chevrolet rouge à plateau que mon père m'avait offert la veille. C'était une honorable dame qu'il ne fallait pas pousser au dessus de 90 km/h et elle était bruyante au démarrage, certes. Mais je l'adorais. En arrivant au parking donc, je constatai que ma voiture n'avait rien à envier aux autres, la plus luxueuse étant une Volvo argentée garée près de l'entrée. Je poussai la porte du secrétariat et une femme qui se limait les ongles ne manqua pas de me détailler des pieds à la tête. On –mon père- n'avait visiblement pas parlé de la fille Swan comme étant dotée de cette corpulence. Elle devina tout de même à qui elle avait à faire :

_ …tu dois être Isabella Swan, la fille du chef ?

_ Bella, la corrigeai-je.

Ne souhaitant pas m'étendre davantage, je demandai prestement le plan de l'école et mon emploi du temps.

Errant dans les couloirs afin d'y dénicher la salle n°12 où avait lieu le cours de maths (beurk), un garçon aux cheveux réglisse osa m'aborder.

_ Tu es…Isabella ? Je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça…

Ho, génial ! Comme ça je ne plaisais pas à « Monsieur Le-Joueur-d'échecs » ?

_ Oui, c'est moi, lui répondis-je sèchement.

Quelques élèves, enfin ceux qui ne m'observaient pas déjà, se retournèrent. Douché, il ne se démonta pas cependant.

_ Je suis Eric Yorkie. Je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver ta classe ?

Il essayait sûrement de se racheter.

_ Euh… j'ai Mr Banner en salle 12.

_ J'ai maths aussi ! fit une voix enjouée, derrière moi. Tu dois être la nouvelle, Is…

_ Juste Bella, le coupai-je.

_ Enchantée, juste Bella ! Mike Newton, se présenta le garçon blond au visage enfantin qui avait fait irruption. Je t'accompagne si tu veux !

N'était-il donc pas repoussé par mes rondeurs et ma taille XXL, comme les autres ?

_ Je veux bien, merci.

_ Super !

Non, apparemment il avait l'air de m'apprécier.

A l'heure du déjeuner, le dénommé Mike me présenta à toute sa bande, à la cantine. Je m'entendis très vite avec la timide Angela. Jessica je crois, m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne ressemblais pas à l'archétype de la fille californienne : blonde, sportive (on oublie) et bronzée. Je lui répondis que ma mère était albinos. Elle ne ria pas. « Et tu pensais qu'un peu d'ironie t'attirerait des amis… » me suis-je dit. Une autre blonde dont le nom m'échappait m'oscultait sous toutes les coutures mais n'avait pas daigné me saluer. Je la vis ensuite parler à l'oreille de Jessica en me regardant. Bref, j'allais m'en faire une amie.

Et c'est alors que je les vis pour la première fois.

Une blonde beaucoup plus pâle que moi, magnifique à faire la couverture d'un Vanity Fair, et suivit d'un grand brun baraqué, fit son entrée.

Certaines attablées cessèrent de parler.

Il y eut ensuite une fille aux cheveux bruns et hérissés mince à l'extrême qui, dans sa démarche, rappelait une danseuse étoile. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond qui avait l'air…mal à l'aise.

Puis, en retrait, je _le_ vis.

_Il_ était grand, sa peau était blanche comme le marbre et sa chevelure désordonnée avait une teinte particulière : bronze avec des reflets cuivrés à la lumière. Et ses yeux… ses yeux si sombres qu'ils auraient pu vous transpercer. Mais magnifiques, encadrés de longs cils. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres fines, _il_ était superbe. _Il _semblait plus jeune que les précédents et leur ressemblait. Ils avaient la même peau si blanche et sans défauts, les yeux légèrement cernés, et semblaient si distants…

Ils ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres car ils s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée. La petite brune (ou devrais-je dire « le lutin » car c'est à ça que l'on pouvait l'assimiler), se leva avec grâce et revint, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains.

Je me concentrai vivement sur mon plateau lorsque je m'aperçus que le rouquin m'observait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris de demander à ma voisine (Jessica) qui étaient ces inconnus :

_ Rosalie Hale est la blonde. Musclor à côté, c'est Emmett Cullen. Alice Cullen, la brune, et Jasper Hale. Le dernier c'est Edward Cullen. Ils sont tous en couple sauf Edward mais t'emballes pas, personne ne l'intéresse…

_ Donc toi, certainement pas !

_ Tais-toi Lauren, t'es lourde. C'était Eric qu'y avait pris ma défense contre la peste blonde de tout à l'heure.

Je fis semblant de ne rien entendre (cela valait mieux) et admis en rougissant qu'ils n'étaient plutôt pas mal.

_ Tu rigoles ? Ils sont carrément canons, ouais ! Le Dr Cullen et sa femme les ont tous adoptés. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Ils sont si…_mystérieux_.

Passons.

J'avais cours de gym le lundi après le déjeuner, et je hais les lundis. Les vestiaires seraient déjà une épreuve : se retrouver en sous-vêtements quelle horreur !

En entrant, je m'installai comme à mon habitude à Phoenix : le plus loin possible des autres. Dans un coin où je passerais (je l'espérais) inaperçue. Lauren avait malheureusement sport en même temps que moi. Merde, quelle poisse ! Moi qui voulais être invisible, celle-ci me fixait en ricanant. Je ne suis pas violente, pourtant je l'aurais frappée.

On me mit une raquette entre les mains. Le coach Clapp exigeait un match de tennis. J'avais du chamallow dans les bras et mon jogging ne fermait plus : j'étais mal barrée. Lauren passa devant moi.

_ Alors Swan, cracha-t-elle, narquoise. Prête à te taper la honte de ta vie ? Parce que t'as pas l'air très douée en sport…

_ Et toi, Lauren, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de cerveau qu'un poisson rouge.

Bon, ok, je n'avais pas de poisson rouge. Cependant la blonde, ne sachant que répondre, partit rejoindre sa bande. Avoir le sens de la répartie me sauvait, c'était ma carapace face aux moqueries et réflexions désagréables que j'avais l'habitude de recevoir. Certes, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais me faire des amis mais, Lauren, j'avais d'office l'intuition qu'elle n'en serait pas une. Je souris légèrement, fière de moi. Heureusement, Mike était au même cours. Il proposa tout de suite que nous fassions équipe malgré mes conseils pour ne pas me prendre :

_ Mike je suis nulle, je te ferai perdre à coup sûr.

_ T'inquiètes, Bella ! On y arrivera.

Mike était fort, en effet il remporta toutes les manches…à lui seul. Moi, assise, je me contentais de le regarder. Finalement, pensai-je, je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée.

…mais c'était sans compter sur Clapp.

_ Swan ! Tu joues ou je te colle un zéro pointé ?

Rouge comme une tomate, je me levai et me pris les pieds dans mon pantalon, non fermé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il descende ! Ce serait la catastrophe ! Je lâchai donc ma raquette pour remonter mon jogging, elle fit rouler les balles qui traînaient jusqu'à Tyler Crowley. Ce dernier glissa dessus, entraînant dans sa chute le garçon à côté de lui. Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire. J'avais provoqué tout ce grabuge, moi ?

* * *

_Voilou ! Ce chapitre est le premier, lecteur, alors inutile de te dire que j'attends avec impatience tes impressions ! Oui je sais, ça ressemble énormément au livre et en plus il est court. Mais pour introduire l'histoire, il le faut bien... Bella est toujours aussi maladroite mais un peu moins timide. Elle sait répondre à ceux qui l'embête ! On l'a connaitra un peu plus dans le second chapitre_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et..cliques sur __**REVIEW**__ ! *siii, regardes, c'est juste en-dessous avec une bulle à gauche*_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hysteria

____

__

_Hey ! Je publie un jour à l'avance, si c'est pas généreux de ma part ça..._

_Un big merci à toutes les reviews (23 pour le premier chapitre : GEANT), surtout aux anonymes puisque j'essaye de répondre à toutes les autres. Et merci à The Hind in the Forest dite "mon manager" parce qu'elle a été présente pour démarrer ma fiction et est toujours de bon conseil. Merci aussi à mes Pipelettes du site twilight-fascination qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début et à qui je fais un hyper gros poutou. Et ma meilleure amie Manon qui fait partie de mes lectrices et qui est une archi-fan de Muse (mates-moi ce titre) !_

__

_Et merci à toi, lecteur qui lit ses lignes, car sans toi, je ne continuerais pas._

_Sur ce, trêve de blabla et sans plus attendre...le second chapitre de Big Twilight !_

_

* * *

_

**Hysteria**

__

Hysteria - Muse

* * *

Une fois l'incident du cours de sport passé, j'avais ensuite cours de sciences naturelles. Mon plan m'indiqua qu'il se déroulait au deuxième étage, en salle 24. J'étais en retard et tout le monde était assis. J'allai, gênée, vers le bureau du professeur :

_ Désolée d'être en retard, monsieur.

_ Isabella Swan ? Bien. Tu t'assois où il reste de la place, s'il te plaît.

Je parcourais des yeux la salle afin d'y dénicher une chaise vide et…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

La seule était à côté d'Edward Cullen. A l'instant où le professeur avait prononcé le mot « places » il leva la tête et m'épiait déjà. Mon sang me brûlait les joues. Je dus me diriger vers sa table tandis que toute la classe me regardait faire. A croire que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, je me coinçai entre deux paillasses qui, j'ignorais pourquoi, étaient plus rapprochées que les autres. Tout le monde pouffait et moi, je voulus m'enfuir en courant.

J'étais _trop grosse_ pour pouvoir passer entre ces deux foutues tables.

M'extirpant maladroitement, je m'installai à ma place avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

_ Bon. Nous pouvons peut-être commencer, déclara Mr Banner, mettant fin aux ricanements. Lui me vrillait de ses iris noirs. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il s'était poussé contre l'extrême bord de la paillasse, de notre paillasse. L'atmosphère était tendue. Qu'avait-il à me toiser comme ça ? D'accord, je n'avais pas le physique de ses sœurs et j'avais réussi à me ridiculiser au plus au point, ce n'était pas une raison. Les muscles de son bras, agrippé à son genou, étaient contractés. Je sentais peut-être mauvais ! Je reniflai une des boucles qui me balayait le visage, elle exhalait la fraise, l'odeur de mon shampoing préféré. Une odeur plutôt innocente. Tiens, en parlant de fraise…non ! Je ne devais pas penser à grignoter alors qu'un Adonis me fixait, enfin _me tuait du regard _ainsi.

Quatre secondes avant la sonnerie il se leva brusquement, toujours avec grâce cependant, et partit. Je n'avais rien écouté du cours et était littéralement bouleversée par le comportement d'Edward. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il soit si hostile à mon égard ?

Frustrée à présent, j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires et sortit de la salle –sous les chuchotements et regards peu discrets des autres. Je courus jusqu'à ma camionnette, il pleuvait, jetai mon sac sur le siège passager et me pris la tête dans mes mains potelées. Le bilan de la journée était désastreux : je m'étais fait prendre en grippe par la peste du lycée, humilier par deux fois et…Edward. Il m'avait presque fait peur… Que lui avais-je donc fait ?

« Se morfondre dans ses sombres pensées ne fera pas avancer les choses » me dis-je. Je démarrai et quittai le parking, non sans l'avoir remarqué attendant ses frères et sœurs près de la Volvo argent. Bien sûr c'était la sienne, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je poussai la porte, enfin j'étais chez moi. Charlie était devant un match de baseball, j'entendais les commentateurs depuis l'entrée.

_ Bella ?

Qui d'autre ?

_ Oui Char… papa, c'est moi.

J'avais pour habitude d'appeler mon père par son prénom, ce qu'il détestait prodigieusement.

_ Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

Aïe. La question qui fâche. Je m'efforçai de me composer une expression faciale convaincante : calme et normale. J'espérais en fait que le pli soucieux entre mes deux sourcils s'efface.

_ Oui…je me suis fait des amis (hum, et pas que). Angela Weber est sympa.

_ Weber ? Oui je les connais, son père est pasteur.

_ Euh…ok. Je suis à la cuisine si tu me cherches.

Tous deux n'étions pas très loquasses. Et qu'est-ce que j'avais faim ! Le stress sans doute.

…

Pas dans le placard du haut … pas non plus dans celui du bas … Ah ! Peut-être les tiroirs sous le plan de travail … non plus.

_ Papa ! Papa, où tu as mis les Knoppers* ?

_ A…à la poubelle.

_ Quoi ? Ecoutes, commences à baisser le son de la télévision !

Charlie arriva directement dans la cuisine.

_ J'ai dit que je les ai mis à la poubelle. Désolé chérie, c'est juste que… il serait plus raisonnable que tu…enfin…

_ Rhaaa c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Furieuse, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre en grognant.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit -celui-ci fit un drôle de bruit- et m'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre la pluie incessante qui tambourinait sur le toit. Quand je n'eus plus d'air pour respirer, je me mis sur le dos, pris les écouteurs de mon lecteur CD et poussai le volume au maximum.

_Flume, Bon Iver_

Une larme brûlante s'échappa de mon œil pour glisser le long de ma joue. Je n'avais pas dîné et tant mieux, je n'avais plus faim. Je m'endormis avant la fin de la chanson.

Je me réveillai les yeux gonflés et les écouteurs encore dans les oreilles. Je descendis prendre mon déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti travailler. J'en fus soulagée car je n'aurai pas à l'affronter après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait jeté mes gâteaux préférés et, gêné, allait en expliquer la raison. J'avais craqué à ce moment là car j'étais terriblement vexée. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien et que je devais faire attention, mais après les évènements de mon premier jour d'école j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pris mon manteau et mon sac à dos après avoir englouti des céréales et un yaourt, j'étais en retard à présent.

En chemin vers le lycée je ruminai mon anxiété : j'allais y retrouver Lauren, qui ne manquerait pas de me rappeler mes exploits en sport et surtout Edward Cullen. Qu'allais-je lui dire après ça ? Et lui, aura-t-il toujours le même comportement ou il fera un effort ?

_ Hey, Bella ! J'eus un hoquet de surprise. J'étais déjà dans les couloirs et ne m'en étais pas même aperçu tellement j'étais ailleurs.

_ Mike ! Tu m'as fait peur…

_ Désolé. Ouais euh…en fait j'ai un truc à te demander.

_ Oui ? l'encourageai-je.

_ Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux bien que je te garde une place à côté de moi à la cantine ? J…j'aimerais bien.

A ce moment, j'entendis un bruit étouffé derrière le mur, puis plus rien.

_ Ben euh…oui. Si tu veux, bafouillai-je, déconcertée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on fasse ce genre de chose pour moi.

Mike n'entendit pas le bruit et me lança un joyeux « à tout à l'heure, Bella ! ».

La pression monta, j'avais sciences nat'. En pensant au regard d'Edward je frissonnai. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide tandis que j'approchais de la salle 24. Lorsque j'entrai, je tournai immédiatement le regard vers notre paillasse : personne. J'étais en avance, cette fois. Le prof n'était pas encore là, Edward allait venir… De toutes façons nous devions avoir une petite conversation concernant hier. C'était décidé, j'allais lui soutirer des explications.

En rejoignant ma place, je fis attention à ne pas marcher n'importe où et surtout pas dans un endroit où je ne pourrais passer –comme ce fut le cas au dernier cours. Mr Banner finit par venir, pas Edward.

Au self, Mike me fit un signe de la main et indiqua du pouce la chaise vide à côté de la sienne qui m'était destinée. Je rougis. Au fond de la salle : les quatre Cullen, sans leur magnifique frère.

Pendant tout le repas, Jessica m'ignora superbement, sauf quand je lui demandai de me passer le sel : elle me jeta un regard glacial. L'après-midi, en maths et en espagnol où nous étions à côté, elle ne m'adressa ni la parole, ni un regard. Je poussai un soupir blasé. Qu'avais-je encore fait, cette fois ? Allons bon, Lauren y était certainement pour quelque chose.

J'avais du temps libre après ces matières et je voulais en profiter pour me rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque du lycée. C'était cela qui était génial dans ce petit établissement : sa bibliothèque. Elle occupait le quart de Forks High School. A la recherche d'un renseignement pour mon devoir d'anglais, je parcourais les grandes allées. Puis je vis un rayon consacré aux sœurs Brontë, unes de mes auteurs préférés. Je flânai ça et là pour découvrir d'autres merveilles à lire lorsqu' Eric m'interpella :

_ Oh ! Bella ? Je recherche des livres de sœurs « Brontruc » mais j'y connais rien. C'est pas un de leurs bouquins que tu tiens, là ?

_ Oui, tu veux que je t'en parle ? Je connais un peu…

Le joueur d'échecs accepta et je me mis à lui conter leur passion pour l'écriture, le petit village perdu d'Angleterre où elles vivaient et leurs rêves d'amour. Il m'écoutait attentivement et était littéralement captivé par ce que je racontais. Lorsque je dus partir, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

Mais je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises car lorsque je rentrai à la maison, une musique me parvint de la chambre de Charlie :

_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_

_Se promènent dans la rue deux par deux_

_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge_

_Savent bien ce que c'est d'être heureux_

_Et les yeux dans les yeux_

_Et la main dans la main_

_Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du…_

_ ...Papa ?

Mon père chantait en playback sur une chanson française à l'eau de rose des années 60. J'ouvris les yeux comme des soucoupes. Mon père, cramoisit, éteignit la radio d'un coup sec.

_ Bella !

A mon air ahuri, il répondit :

_ C'est…en fait c'est une chanteuse française et je…enfin je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle dit mais j'aime bien sa voix et…euh….

_ Tu n'es pas au travail ?

_ C'est mon jour de congé, aujourd'hui.

_ Mais tu n'étais pas là ce matin…

_ Warren avait eu un problème, au commissariat. Un randonneur qui avait certifié avoir vu un loup noir énorme, plus grand qu'un cheval. Hé hé…tu le crois ça ?

Charlie essayait de faire diversion pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

_ Je…vais faire mes devoirs.

Seule dans ma chambre et pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais installée ici à Forks, je ris.

* * *

_* Je me suis inspirée de mes propres biscuits préférés : les Knoppers, gaufrettes allemandes avec une couche de chocolat et de lait_

_Alors, qu'arrive-t-il à Jessica ?_

_Et le bon Edward, va-t-il faire son comme back ? _

_Les réponses au prochain chapitre qui malheureusement sera posté dans 3 semaines car je pars ce dimanche direction la Bretagne (c'est mystérieux et spirituel, la Bretagne...je sens que ça va m'inspirer) et Paris juste après donc, à moins qu'il y ait une âme charitable pour poster à ma place ou que je réussisse à le poster vendredi ou samedi, ce sera cuit..._

_En attendant, le bouton **REVIEW** n'attend que ça qu'on lui clique dessus alors à vos marque !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Impact

__

_Hey ! Juste le temps pour moi de mettre en ligne le chapitre 3 que j'ai fait entre 2 jeans et 3 shorts dans ma valise. Il est court, j'en conviens, il se passe quand même des choses. Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en story alert ou favorite story... _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Impact**

_Last Of The Americans Girls - Green Day_

* * *

_ Angela ?

Pendant deux semaines, Edward ne revint pas. Il était partit…à cause de moi, j'en étais sûre. L'énervement passé je dus touchée par la culpabilité. C'était ma faute s'il avait fui le lycée. J'avais mis le doigt sur mon mal-être j'avais peur et me sentais coupable.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi Jessica est si froide avec mois depuis hier ?

_ Bella… je connais Jess depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle est… jalouse.

_ Quoi ? Mais j-jalouse de qui ?

_ De toi, Bella.

Jalouse de moi, la ronde, la banale et timide Bella ? Je ne le croyais pas.

_ Mais c'est …c'est ridicule, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

_ Tu as bien constaté que tu plaisais à Mike, n'est-ce pas ? Jess en pince pour lui depuis le collège.

Rouge comme une pivoine, je grommelai que je l'avais un peu remarqué.

_ Tu sais Angela, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ressent cet espèce d'attirance envers moi.

_ Enfin, même Eric n'arrête pas de parler de toi et des sœurs Brontë…d'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi ?

Nous étions dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée quand Jessica arriva, m'empêchant de répondre. Elle était suivie de Mike qui, après m'avoir saluée chaleureusement, gloussa :

_ Hé Bella, t'as planté ton compas dans l'œil de Cullen en bio, hier, ou quoi ?

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et que c'était dû à ma présence. Sur cette réflexion je me mis à trembler.

_ Mais t'inquiètes, c'est plutôt, reprit Mike en me voyant paniquer, puisque d'habitude il est apathique et ne montre d'attention à personne. Là, au moins, tu l'as fait réagir !

Angela me sauva en rappelant que c'était bientôt l'heure de se rendre en Anglais.

Je disais donc que les deux semaines suivant le cours de biologie, Edward ne remit pas les pieds à Forks High School.

Puis un matin, j'ouvris les yeux et remarquai quelque chose de différent dans ma chambre. La lumière. La pièce était bizarrement très lumineuse par cette heure matinale. Je me levai avec peine et vis par la fenêtre que toute la verdure : les sapins, la mousse aux arbres, les fougères, toutes les feuilles étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche blanche.

Oh misère…de la neige, encore pire que la pluie et les nuages.

Jamais je n'en avais vu auparavant. Je m'habillai en conséquence et partis donc avec un bonnet sur la tête, des gants, une écharpe et une deuxième paire de chaussettes. Je roulai prudemment jusqu'au lycée et aperçu Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben et Jessica se livrer à une bataille de trucs visqueux et humides acharnée.

Lorsque Mike et Eric se retournèrent pour me saluer, ils se prirent tous deux une rafale de boules de neige dans le dos.

A la pause déjeuner, je dirigeai machinalement mon regard vers la table de la fratrie Cullen, mon cœur eut un raté. Edward et ses frères se lançaient allègrement des petits bouts de glace et un son cristallin s'échappaient de leur bouche. Ils riaient. La superbe blonde et sa lutine de sœur essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les morceaux de neige. On se serait cru au cinéma tellement leur élégance était irréelle, au milieu de la cafète bondée. Edward cessa de rire et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je les détournai précipitamment et manquai de lâcher ma fourchette.

_ Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit Jessica qui bizarrement se montrait plus sympathique.

_ Si, si.

Dans mon assiette : hamburger, salade de concombre et frites. Mon ventre gargouilla à la vue de celles-ci et je croquai goulûment trois frites en même temps.

Lorsque je le regardai de nouveau, les lèvres d'Edward frémirent, comme s'il riait.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'entrer dans le labo, sachant pertinemment à côté de qui je serai. Une fois installée, Edward se tourna vers moi. De petites goutelettes glissaient sur ses cheveux en bataille, comme du cristal.

_ Bonjour, murmura une voix harmonieuse.

Stupéfaite qu'il m'eût adressé la parole, je ne répondis pas.

_ Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

Ben tiens ! Il était d'une politesse adorable, maintenant. Il attendait que je réponde.

_ D'où tu m'appelles Bella ?

_ Tu préfères Isabella ? J'ai cru entendre le contraire.

_ Je… C'est juste que d'habitude, les gens m'appellent par mon prénom entier et..enfin…

_ Ah bon.

J'étais morte de honte. Et je rentrais le ventre, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge par mon physique. Pourquoi faire ça ? Je m'agaçais moi-même. Comme si je voulais qu'il me trouve jolie…pff n'importe quoi. Et comment savait-il que je préférais « Bella » alors que… Rha j'étais perdue.

Il m'entraîna ensuite à parler de ce qui m'amenait à Forks, la neige –que je détestais, tout comme l'humidité- ma mère, Phil, Phoenix. Moi, d'ordinaire si réservée, me dévoilais à un inconnu qui avait été plus que glacial, la dernière fois. Cependant, il semblait y accorder une réelle attention. Nous fîmes notre expérience avec des oignons sans difficultés, j'avais déjà étudié le sujet des planaires, à Phoenix. Pendant la discussion, je remarquai que quelque chose avait changé en lui… mais quoi ? Au bout d'un moment, je trouvai.

_ Tu portes des lentilles de contact ?

_ Non. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tes yeux, ils étaient noirs il y a deux semaines. Là, ils sont bruns dorés…

_ Ah.

Reportant mon attention au tableau ainsi qu'à Mr Banner, il reprit :

_ Je te trouve difficile à déchiffrer…

_ Je ne pense pas. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.

Il ne répondit pas.

J'avais envie d'aller une seconde fois à la bibliothèque, me retrouver un peu seule et entourée de livre. Je m'enfonçai dans les dizaines de rangées au bout de la pièce, surtout quand je vis Edward de l'autre côté, magnifique à la lumière de la fenêtre.

C'est alors qu'un bruit effroyable provenant du plafond –enfin, plus précisément : juste au-dessus de moi- résonna dans toute la salle. Tout se passa très vite : trois morceaux du plafond se séparèrent des autres dans un vacarme épouvantable, de la neige tomba avec, des bras froids me bousculèrent derrière une masse qui m'écrasait. Edward, du fond de la pièce, était arrivé jusqu'ici et brisa la poutre qui allait s'écraser sur moi. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose, il me tenait derrière son dos et de la glace s'étalait sur nous, les centaines de livres renversés et l'étagère qui… aaah ! Elle me tombait dessus ! Toujours incapable de sortir un son de ma bouche, je ne pus prévenir Edward. Il l'a vit et la repoussa avec la seule force de ses bras. Lorsque nous -je- fûmes hors de danger , il s'éloigna très vite par-dessus les livres et me fixa, horrifié.

J'étais sonnée. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

_ Edward, je…

Une foule d'élèves et de professeurs surgirent de toute part en hurlant mon prénom. Un instant, je ne savais plus où j'étais.

* * *

_Alors, tes impressions, lecteur ?_

_Ben oui, faut bien changer j'allais pas refaire le coup de l'accident avec le van de Tyler et tout et tout... _

_Edward est revenu ! Et on apprend que Jess était jalouuuuuse... Je voulais en fait montrer que Bella est quand même jolie et sympa, parce que même quand on est rondelette on peut tout à fait l'être. Et Eric est attirée par elle depuis la scène de la bibliothèque parce que, lui, est tombée sous son charme intérieure !_

_Voilà ! Maintenant je pars pour de vrai (demain matin tôt) au pays des menhirs mais promis,... I'll be back !_


	4. Chapter 4 : Left Bank

__

_Hey, Helvin est de retourrr ! (en force, ça c'est à vous de le juger)_

_Merci merci merci aux reviews, certains sont là depuis le début et m'encourage, ça c'est d'enfer. Merci également à The Hind, dite Bichette, dite mon manager, qui ne se lasse pas de me faire de la pub. Donc, toi lecteur, si ce n'est déjà fait : go lire Forks High School's Intrigues ! (hé hé, chacune son tour)_

_Je sais, je suis très en retard, à vrai dire je n'ai RIEN fait de ce chapitre pendant les vacances. J'en ai écris les premières pages de mon carnet dans le train, dans la voiture et ces deux derniers jours. Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier, j'espère que tu ne resteras pas sur ta fin. _

_Read it !_

* * *

**Left Bank**

_Left Bank - Air_

_We Suck Young Blood - Radiohead_

_Killing In The Name Of - Rage Against The Machine_

_Space Dementia - Muse_

__

_

* * *

_

_**Big Midnight Sun**_

L'océan. La lune. Les vagues et l'écume. Les rochers et le vent. Le vent sur ma peau qui ébouriffait mes cheveux et s'engouffrait dans ma chemise. Je n'avais pas froid, je n'aurai jamais froid.

L'océan, si vaste et si profond. Il est tout autour de nous, ses vagues avancent et reculent au gré des marées, toujours, sans discontinuer.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais couru jusqu'au Canada, puis finalement rejoint les Iles Vancouver à la nage. Je me trouvais donc assis en tailleur sur un des rochers surplombant Checleset Bay, contemplant les reflets de la lune sur l'onde noire.

Ma tête était vide.

Je voulais qu'elle soit vide, plutôt, car ressasser ma solitude et mon ennui de ce monde encore et encore était vain.

Lorsque l'on est éternel, que le temps court sans que l'on ait à en subir ses assauts, qu'il n'ait aucune influence sur notre avenir, la solitude et l'ennui y sont pesants.

Non, je ne voulais pas y songer. Penser à tout sauf à ça.

Je ne rentrerai à la maison qu'à l'aurore. Forks, la petite ville de l'état de Washington, était une des -sinon la ville la plus pluvieuse de toute l'Amérique. S'y cacher était donc naturel pour des vampires craignant de se découvrir au soleil. Non que les préjugés sur ceux-ci, consistant à se réduire en cendre au contact d'un rayon etc…, soit vrais. Une seule règle s'appliquait à tous vampires : ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains, le faire serait signer là notre arrêt de mort. Or si le soleil ne nous tuait pas, il nous faisait briller tel des miliers de diamants.

C'est pourquoi les bourgades d'à peine 2000 habitants comme celle de Forks ne soupçonnaient rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger. L'idée même que des créatures aussi puissantes et dangereuses vivaient parmi eux ne les effleurait pas. Quelques-uns, parfois, se posaient des questions quant à l'immuable jeunesse de Carlisle, mon père adoptif et médecin brillant travaillant au sein même d'hopitaux peuplés d'humains. Dans ce cas nous abandonnions tout sur place pour vivre ailleurs. A ce jour, nous avions habité plus de neuf maisons, ainsi. Evidemment, s'attacher à un lieu était exclu, à une personne encore moins. Habiter dans une petite ville ne nous gênait pas outre-mesure, les élans et les grizzlis ne manquaient pas dans les forêts de Forks. Chacun sait que notre espèce se nourrit de sang humain, cependant un autre moyen susceptible de subvenir à nos besoins alimentaires était possible : le sang animal. C'était bien moins fin et délicieux, cela pouvait quand même nous rassasier. La possibilité de ne pas assassiner des innocents des innocents nous allégeait la conscience. Moi et ma famille nous qualifions donc de végétariens.

Lorsque j'arrivai avec mes frères et sœurs à la cafétéria bondée, les lycéens les plus proches de l'entrée, ceux de l'allée droite et même ceux du coin à gauche abandonnèrent leur conversation pour nous considérer. Aux yeux des humains nous étions beaux. Le physique d'un vampire, sa voix mélodieuse, sa fragrance, tout en lui les attiraient. J'étais plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, ma transformation en être éternel avait également entraîné ma capacité à lire les esprits. Un don auquel je me serais volontiers passé car en plus de déchiffrer les pensées de ma famille –cela ne leur plaisait pas plus qu'à moi- j'entendais celles, le plus souvent malsaines, des adolescents bourrés d'hormones de l'école. Nous étions forcés d'en fréquenter, « se fondre dans la masse » selon les propres paroles de Carlisle. Néanmoins, personne n'osait vraiment s'approcher de nous. Inconsciemment ils nous évitaient, comme si leur instinct de survie leur dictait de nous fuir.

Communément donc, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, la seule étant encore vide. Pourtant quelque chose, quelqu'un, devait bousculer la routine aujourd'hui. Une certaine Bella, brune, était « la nouvelle » et arrivait ce jour. J'avais vu son image dans toutes les têtes maintes et maintes fois ces dernières fois. Elle différait d'une personne à l'autre, passant tantôt de la californienne grande et sportive, tantôt à la première de la classe livrée avec lunettes et appareils dentaires.

Si bien que ce matin, je la vis à travers les yeux de Mrs Cope, puis d'Eric Yorkie. Et une chose était sûre : personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle était réellement. Tous l'imaginaient assez mince, mais ni ses hanches, ni sa poitrine, ni ses cuisses n'étaient à qualifier de fins.

Bella. Ella avait corrigé tous ceux qui l'appelaient par son prénom entier.

Mike Newton devait être le seul à ne pas ressentir une sorte de déception à son égard. Je la reconnue donc à la table de celui-ci, Jessica Stanley lui racontait déjà les histoires communes sur ma famille.

_ Jessica Stanley est en train d'étaler tout le linge sale de la famille Cullen à la nouvelle fille Swan, murmurai-je à Emmett pour le distraire.

Il gloussa. _J'espère qu'il y a de l'horreur_, pensa-t-il.

_ Assez peu original, en fait. A peine le minimum de scandale. J'avoue que je suis déçu.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur elle et mis le brouhaha de la cantine (autant en pensées qu'en parole) en arrière-plan.

_ …les a adoptés…sont tous en couple sauf Edward. Mais t'emballe pas, personne ne l'intéresse.

_Et franchement je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il m'a jeté ce regard effrayant quand je lui ai montré qu'il me plaisait._

Ha ! Quand elle commença à ressentir cette sorte de béguin pour moi, à l'époque j'avais souhaité pouvoir lui montrer, moi, à quel point elle l'aurait regretté lorsque j'aurais approché mes lèvres de sa jugulaire.

_Et la nouvelle, elle en pense quoi des ragots_ ? s'interrogea Emmett.

Je m'attendais à entendre une nouvelle voix, la sienne, et savoir quelle réaction elle avait. Je me devais de connaitre son avis, pour ma famille, pour nous protéger de toutes suspicions. Rien.

_ Alors toi, tu vois bien, avec le physique que tu as…

_ Tais-toi, Lauren. T'es lourde.

_ Merci, chuchota timidement Bella à son défenseur. Ils sont…plutôt pas mal.

_ Tu rigoles ? Ils sont carrément canons, ouais ! Le docteur Cullen…

Etrange, je n'avais pas entendu la pensée précédant son murmure… Je me penchai sur ma chaise, essayant de voir si la fille n'avait pas bougé, cela aurait été la réponse à ce silence mentale. Elle aussi me fixait, ce qui était normal puisque Jessica lui parlait de nous depuis un quart d'heure. Elle avait de jolis yeux chocolat en amande, des joues et des lèvres pleines sur son visage rond. Quand elle se rendit compte que je l'épiais, son sang afflua sur ses pommettes d'une façon terriblement tentante et se retourna vivement en baissant la tête.

Je me concentrai davantage et le barrage spirituel que j'avais formé s'effondra. Des centaines de pensées me sautèrent à la figure.

_...devrais lui parler de ce film, je suis sur qu'elle aime ce genre de truc._

Mike Newton se voyait déjà aller au cinéma avec elle.

_Elle n'est pas si mal…même si elle m'a remballé tout à l'heure._

Eric Yorkie voulait s'excuser pour son manque de tact du matin où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Pourquoi ils la regardent tous comme ça, on dirait qu'elle est célèbre… Même Edward Cullen la mate !_

Lauren Mallory, jalouse de l'attention portée à la nouvelle, toujours des pensées venimeuses.

_Un peu trop rondouillarde. Ne sait pas si je m'en ferai une amie._

Chelsea Stanford, chef des pom-pom girls du lycée.

_Je me demande si elle a déjà de la cellulite…_

Vicky Nelson.

_Trop dur le devoir de trigonométrie pour lundi ! Flûte, j'ai oublié de demander à maman de m'acheter des tampons…_

Angela Weber, la seule à ne pas être obnubilée par cette Bella. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui soutirer une réaction, quelque chose ? Le vide complet, le silence, le néant ! Se pourrait-il que mon don comporte une faille ?

_Edward ?_ Alice avait pensé mon prénom, je ne tournai pas la tête vers elle, elle savait que je l'entendais.

Pendant le cours de mathématiques, elle et moi communiquions souvent. Elle était dans la rangée de gauche tandis que j'étais à trois places d'elle sur la droite, mais jamais nous n'avons été surpris par quelqu'un d'autre.

_Comment tu vas ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Jasper a senti interrogations puis frustration de ta part. C'est la nouvelle qui te met dans cet état ?_

Je tournai ma tête un millimètre d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

_Pas la peine de mentir ! Je sais que c'est Isabella Swan qui te tracasse. Je te connais. Que t'a-t-elle fait ?_

Je soupirai.

_Nous en reparlerons, Ed' !_

En biologie, seul sur ma paillasse, je réfléchissais. La nouvelle m'intriguait… J'étais frustré et énervé de ne trouver qu'un espace vide où devraient normalement être ses pensées. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je vérifiai si c'était bien elle –même si je le savais déjà puisque je n'avais rien entendu à part le battant qui se refermait derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur. La pauvre le seul siège vide était à côté de moi. Etant plus près, peut-être que j'arriverai à lui soutirer ses secrets. Se dirigeant vers ma table, Bella Swan crut passer entre les deux paillasses qui nous séparaient encore. En vain. Les élèves ricanèrent tandis que les ventilateurs mobiles placèrent leur courant d'air sur elle. De plus elle devint écarlate. L'odeur s'engouffra dans ma bouche et mon nez d'une telle force, une force indescriptible. La soif que la fille avait provoquée en moi fut horrible, elle me brûlait la gorge comme un fer chauffé à blanc. L'humain en moi, tous les autres autour, se désintégrèrent. Il n'y avait que moi, le prédateur, et elle, ma proie. Je devais l'avoir, je devais sentir son sang couler dans ma gorge. Il le fallait !

Elle me regarda furtivement et s'assis à mes côtés.

Nous étions dans la rangée du milieu, je pouvais tuer tous les élèves de gauche et ceux du milieu avant qu'ils ne puissent crier. Ceux de droite, par contre, auraient alerté la classe d'à côtés par leurs hurlements. J'aurai alors bu le sang si tentant de la fille et celui des autres classes qui seraient à leur tour concernées…

Dans les yeux de ma voisine qui tentais de me regarder derrière sa chevelure acajou je vis les miens, si noirs, résultat de la soif qui m'habitait. Je vis le monstre que j'avais toujours voulu savoir enfouit au plus profond de mon être. Je le vis prendre totalement le contrôle. Non ! Ce serait détruire tout ce que Carlisle avait bâti, ce serait mettre en danger ma famille et assassiner des innocents !

_Fais-le, Edward ! Une humaine si délicieuse…_susurra le monstre en moi.

J'entraînerai la fille, seule, à me suivre –cela ne devait pas être si compliqué, elle avait l'air déjà fascinée par moi. Je prétexterai un CD à lui montrer, ou une aide sur le devoir ayant pour sujet le cycle de Krebs. Je l'emmènerai dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards. Alors tout ce sang dans cet être rond et chaud sera à moi, je n'en laisserai pas une goutte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, vas-y !_

Argh ! Que faisait cette folle ! Elle était en train de secouer ses cheveux bruns, comme si elle voulait que la brûlure en moi soit plus forte encore ! L'odeur enivrante parcoura mes veines, je n'étais capable d'aucune bonté, aucun sang froid, je ne réfléchissais plus aux conséquences. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher dans ma sombre besogne. Le masque démoniaque dans ma tête ricana.

Quelqu'un fit tomber sa copie. Une minuscule brise me parvint et je recouvrai toute ma tête durant une seconde. Cette seconde me permit de prendre conscience de l'ignominie que j'allais commettre.

Je coupai ma respiration, je n'en avais pas besoin de toutes façons. Cela me soulagea.

Rien qu'une heure, allez, rien qu'une ! m'encourageai-je. Je pouvais ne tuer personne une fois cette heure finit. Il fallait que j'y arrive.

Je savais exactement quand la sonnerie retentirait, ainsi je m'enfuis de ce lieu maudit en m'efforçant de conserver une allure humaine normale. Je respirai à pleins poumons la fraîcheur extérieure et attendis dans ma voiture, tant pis pour les autres cours que je sécherai. Je mis une musique dans le lecteur qui me calmerait, il n'en fut rien. Pourquoi Alice n'avait rien vu des plans que j'avais échafaudé pour tuer Bella Swan durant l'heure de biologie ? N'avait-elle rien deviné de mes sombres desseins ?

_ Salut ! Alors qu'avais-tu, en math tout à l'… Oh !

Devant la voiture, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie la regardèrent en s'interrogeant.

_ …

_ Elle est la seule famille de Charlie Swan. Si tu la tue, tu le tueras aussi.

Tu feras ce qu'il faut.

Puis elle reprit :

_ Serais-tu...serais-tu...attirée par elle ?

_ Non, vraiment ? fis-je entre mes dents.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça !

_ Mais...Alice, elle...elle est grosse, même pas jolie !

_Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, Edward._

Je les déposai devant la villa puis entrai dans Forks, avoisinant les 150 km/h. Allais-je dire au revoir à mon père, à l'hôpital, ou faire ce que le monstre en moi voulait que je fasse ? La forêt défilait de part et d'autre de moi à une vitesse folle. J'accélérai encore.

* * *

__

Alors alors ? Celles qui voulaient un Ed's POV sont-elles déçues ? Forcément, vous trouverez de nombreuses similitudes avec Midnight Sun De S. Meyer, je ne cache pas que ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Promis, je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Laisse-toi tenter...clique sur *roulement de tambour* **REVIEW **!


	5. Chapter 5 : Nothing To Explain

__

__

_Bien le bonsoir, ami lecteur ! Le chapitre 5 est arrivé ! Il m'a un peu donné de mal, c'est pourquoi il arrive un peu tard. *ouais ouais bien sûr, dis plutôt que t'as rien glandé !* oui bon ça va..._

_Je voudrais remercier ceux qui me procure un immense sourire à chaque fois qu'ils écrivent, j'ai nommé les reviewers ! MERCI à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui prennent le temps de reviewer à chaque chapitre : Titie, Helimoen, CaRoOThePriinCess, Lydie's, Encreviolette (super tes reviews, longues et tout ^^), Titemb-bm, et ceux que j'ai oublié, MERCI aux nouveaux arrivants, MERCI à ma copine Manon, et enfin MERCI à mes Pipelettes préférées : The Hind In The Forest, Renesmée, Marmotton, Morgan, Pimprenelle et Gio. I love you People ! _

_Ah oui au fait, Big Bella vous remercie aussi et trouve que vous êtes géniaux. Et toi aussi, lecteur._

_

* * *

_

**Nothing To Explain**

____

_Black and White Town - Doves_

_

* * *

_

**_Back to Big Twilight_**

Des fougères, des sapins.

Du vert partout.

Je courais, j'étais essoufflée et j'avais faim.

Du vert encore.

Puis du blanc.

De la neige.

Et du ciel, celui-ci d'une couleur jaune étrange, s'effondra une énorme poutre en bois sombre. Des dictionnaires tombèrent de nulle part et vinrent m'écraser. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient des fléchettes et moi, leur cible.

Puis un bonhomme de neige apparut, me protégea de ses bras, repoussa les encyclopédies et…se transforma lui-même en crème glacée goût crumble et caramel*.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, des gouttes perlaient sur mes tempes. Mon ventre émit un gargouillis sonore. J'en déduisis vite que la faim m'avait tirée de mon sommeil, je n'avais une fois de plus pas dîné la veille au soir. J'étais…dans un état second. L'accident qui s'était produit m'avait bouleversé, et peut-être pas parce que j'avais échappé de peu à la mort. Quelqu'un ma sauvé d'un toit qui s'écroulait, d'une étagère de livres, d'une poutre qui m'écraserait ! Quelqu'un qui était, à l'initial, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, doté d'une force surhumaine et d'une rapidité incroyable ! Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Edward Cullen.

Les professeurs et les secouristes s'étaient mis à huit pour repousser les morceaux du plafond, les grosses étagères et le reste. Je me retrouvai –et j'ignorai comment- sur une civière, Edward avait tenu à m'accompagner et me demandait sans cesse comment je me sentais. Puisque je ne répondais pas, il s'était inquiété encore plus et avait dit aux secouristes que je m'étais cogné la tête.

_ Non, c'est faux ! Je vais très bien ! protestai-je. Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Cependant Edward ne s'y trompa pas. Lorsque l'on allait refermer les portes de l'ambulance, Charlie claqua la porte de sa voiture de patrouille et courut jusqu'à nous.

_ Bella ! Bon sang, tu vas bien ?

_ Elle a subit un choc à la tête, ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital, lui répondit Edward avant que je ne puisse le faire.

_ Papa je vais très bien, je t'assure. Je fusillai le coupeur de parole du regard. Charlie regarda l'intéressé et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Je… c'est moi qui ai poussé Bella de l'endroit où est survenue la chute du toit.

_ Ah.

On pouvait dire que le chef Swan était à l'aise…

Bien entendu, l'ambulance fut escortée par la police (Charlie) et la Volvo argentée d'Edward. On me fit faire une radio j'avais assuré que je n'avais rien et celle-ci me donna raison. Mon père avait finit par repartir au commissariat et Edward revint auprès de moi dès que l'infirmière l'y eut autorisé.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas ficelé à un brancard, comme moi ? lui demandai-je, quelque peu agacée.

_ Simple question de relations.

A cet instant, au détour d'un couloir, un médecin apparut. Il était jeune, blond, et probablement plus beau que n'importe quels acteurs que l'on voit dans Entertainment Weekly ou dans Look. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Ce devait être à n'en point douter le père d'Edward.

_ Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix sexy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Très bien, je n'ai mal nulle part.

Edward étouffa un rire.

_ Voyons…vos radios sont bonnes, avez-vous mal à la tête ?

_ N-non. Ca peut aller.

Le fils du docteur Cullen ricana de nouveau. Des doigts frais m'auscultèrent le crâne et appuyèrent sur différents endroits. Je tressaillis au moment où il exerça une légère pression sur un côté de mon crâne. Je m'étais donc cognée… Le choc émotionnel m'avait empêché de ressentir celui –physique- que j'avais reçu à la tête, à la bibliothèque.

_ Bien, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Bella. Je suis sûr que le chef Swan prendra soin de vous.

Imaginer Charlie en papa poule et s'occuper de moi… non, justement : je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Le docteur Cullen reprit :

_ Prenez des anti-douleurs si votre tête vous fait mal.

_ D'accord. Euh… Je ne pourrais pas plutôt retourner au lycée, puisque je vais bien ?

_ Mademoiselle Swan, vous devriez sérieusement rentrer.

_ Et lui, désignai-je Edward, acerbe, il y retourne ?

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie !

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_ En tout cas vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, aujourd'hui. Le médecin ne s'adressa qu'à moi.

_ Votre fils s'appelle-t-il Edward « Le trèfle à quatre feuilles » ?, grognai-je. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

_ Ah, c'est vrai.

Puis il porta une subite attention aux documents qu'il avait dans les mains. Celui-ci, il était de mèche avec son fils…

_ Puisque ton père est partit, je suppose que c'est moi qui te ramène chez toi, fit Edward en descendant de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était perché.

Wow, Edward Cullen te ramène chez toi dans sa voiture…

Oh, tais-toi ! criai-je à la petite voix dans ma tête.

_ Juste au parking, je ramènerai ma voiture ainsi. Je suis en état de conduire.

Un certain embarras s'était installé entre nous depuis que le docteur était partit. Cela me ramena à sa cause.

_ Attends, Edward. Avant j'aimerais que l'on ait une petite conversation, ou plutôt : tu me dois une explication !

Les yeux de celui-ci s'assombrirent.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Sa voix était dure, son visage se ferma.

_ Oh, je crois bien que si !

Je sautai –bon, je tentai de descendre…- du lit, trébuchai, puis partis dans le couloir. J'attendis pendant une minute et, finalement, me retournai vers les battants restés ouverts et Edward qui n'avait pas bougé. Sept secondes plus tard il se tenait devant moi.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je… ne pourrais-tu pas simplement me remercier ?

Oui, j'aurais pu. Après tout, il m'avait évité une mort presque certaine et je ne lui avais même pas adressé un simple…

_ Merci.

Un blanc s'installa entre nous. Puis Edward, me fixant toujours, cracha brusquement :

_ De toute façon, personne ne te croira.

_ Je ne comptais pas en parler à qui que ce soit !

_ Ah oui ? Tu ne t'empresseras pas de te confier à quelqu'un, peut-être ? s'emporta-t-il.

_ Mais pour qui me prends-tu, Edward Cullen ? Je vais te dire un truc : je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir, et si je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire, j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi !, tout ça en un souffle.

_ Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer. Nous ne devrions même pas en parler.

_ Il s'est quand même bien passé quelque chose pour que nous soyons encore en train de parler au lieu d'être aplatis comme des crêpes, non ? Tu ne me prendras pas pour une folle, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? me questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Nous nous étions rapprochés, sans s'en rendre compte. Troublée, je ne répondis pas.

_ La discussion est close, décréta-t-il. Alors, je te ramène jusqu'au parking du lycée ?

…Et je me retrouvai dans la superbe Volvo, à bouder sur le siège passager.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je luis avais lancé un glacial « Merci ». J'aurais été très fière de moi si je ne m'étais pris les pieds dans cette foutue pierre, en sortant. Cela fit rire doucement Edward. Pas moi. Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. Dieu merci, il n'y avait plus aucun lycéen pour contempler le spectacle de ma maladresse.

* * *

Mon ventre protesta de nouveau.

Le cauchemar que j'avis fait, les centaines de questions que je me posais, je les laissai au profit de mon ami le réfrigérateur…

Le lendemain matin, réveillée tôt, je descendis déjeuner en même temps que Charlie.

_ Bells, tu es réveillée ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui.

_ Mmh… arrive pas à me rendormir …

_ Ca va mieux, ta tête ? As-tu pris les anti-douleurs prescrit par le docteur Cullen ?

« Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé de ces maudits anti-douleurs ? » me sermonnai-je intérieurement.

_ Oui, oui, je les ai pris.

_ Combien de fois, cette nuit ?

_ Deux.

_ Il fallait me réveiller si ça n'allait pas ! Enfin voyons, Bella…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avaler ces fichus médocs, papa ! Et puis je n'ai pas excessivement mal. Ca va très bien.

A dire vrai, le nom de Cullen prononcé par Charlie me rendait nerveuse. Tout ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent, l'accident, Edward et ses…pouvoirs, notre dispute à l'hôpital, m'était revenu. Mon père le sentit et changea de sujet.

_ Au fait chérie, tu te souviens de Fran ?

Francesca était une indienne de la réserve Quileute, et mon père aimait la gentillesse et la simplicité de cette femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine, maintenant. En outre, elle tenait un bar-restaurant, le « Dreamcatcher ».

Charlie reprit :

_ Je lui ai parlé de toi et, pour te faire un peu d'argent de poche et financer tes études, elle te propose un poste au restaurant. La plonge, ça te dit ?

_ Super, papa ! Je n'avais pas encore vraiment cherché de job, alors… Est-ce qu'il y a une date de rendez-vous ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

_ En fait…tu commences aujourd'hui.

Arrivée sur le chemin en terre, je garai mon pick-up sur le côté, réajustai mon gilet brun et marchai jusqu'à la cabane rouge. Le restaurant était tout en bois et une petite véranda aux vitres crasseuses l'agrandissait sur son flan gauche.

J'atteignis le porche et poussai la vieille porte vitrée sur sa moitié, que le store cachait, dans un « ding gling ». Des tables en bois sombre étaient dispersées ça et là tandis que le bar imposant se tenait au fond de la pièce. Une odeur de pommes de terre émanait de la porte à côté de celui-ci. Il n'y avait personne, mise à part un vieux chat roux. Des gris-gris étaient accrochés un peu partout au plafond et des bocaux de toutes tailles remplissaient les bords de fenêtre. Un vieux poste de radio trônait sur une console peinte en bleu. Il y avait de petites étagères en haut de chaque mur peuplées d'objets hétéroclites et bibelots en tout genre. C'était vieillot. Je tombai immédiatement sous le charme de cet endroit bizarre.

* * *

______

_*ben en fait c'est peut-être bête mais en écrivant ce passage je me suis donné faim moi-même...quand mon ventre a grouillé j'ai décidé de faire grouillé celui de Bella également. _

_Voilà les p'tits chous ! Mission Chapitre 5 terminée ! Impressions, questions, réflexions, ou d'autres trucs en -tion ? Oui je sais, pour le précédent chapitre, il y avait du "Edward est un crétin", le coup des tampons qui a fait rire, "Edward je lui foutrais des baffes", "Edward le fanfaron", "Edward le bellâtre",... Ne soyez pas trop dures avec lui, le pauvre, il faut le rendre en état à sa Bella ! _

_Hum, Edward, mon p'tit gars, j'crois bien que t'as pas la cote... Mais les filles, qu'une chose à dire : "pour le moment, pour le moment...". _

_Des bécots._


	6. Chapter 6 : Unsaid

__

Hey lecteur ! Comment vas-tu ?

__

Je sais ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté mais, comprend-moi, j'ai eu des moments de gros doute, j'avais bien souvent le syndrome de la page blanche et j'ai même failli abandonner ma fiction. Mais je suis là, de retour et pleine d'idées, j'en avais déjà avant mais je n'arrivais pas à les coucher sur papier. Merci à tous les reviewers, merci à The Hind in the Forest pour les conseils et le remontage de moral et les conversations semi-téléphoniques ! Merci donc à tous le groupe des Pipelettes, toujours là, elles aussi.

Edit : Le chapitre présent est long, un brin traînant, il est néanmoins important dans la continuité de l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

Unsaid

__

I'm on fire - Bruce Springsteen

**

* * *

**

C'est ainsi qu'une femme bedonnante, ses cheveux longs tirant sur le gris et ses yeux noirs et rieurs, m'avait accueillit chaleureusement. Elle demanda si la plonge était ce que je voulais faire. Pour sûre, servir des gens qui pouvaient te regarder des pieds à la tête pendant que l'on prenait leur commande, très peu pour moi.

_ Et puis les rondeurs, y a qu'ça d'vrai. Regarde-moi comme tu es belle, ma chérie, s'était-elle exclamée en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

Avant de prendre congé d'elle, Fran me fit promettre de revenir le lendemain, qui était un dimanche, pour me « familiariser avec l'équipe ».

Charlie fut enchanté de mon nouveau job et me pria de lui transmettre ses salutations.

Je retournai donc au « Dreamcatcher » avec appréhension. Que penseraient-ils de moi ? Et parviendrai-je à nettoyer une vingtaine d'assiettes à la suite sans en briser une ?

Il faisait bon, ce jour-là. Les vitres de la Chevrolet, fermées depuis des lustres, je dû recourir à l'huile de coude pour pouvoir les baisser aux deux tiers. La douce brise et l'odeur des sapins m'apaisèrent.

_ Bella ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Fran me poussa vers le bar et un air rétro s'échappait du poste de radio.

_ Voici Louis, notre cuistot, Sam le barman, Quil…

_ J'suis l'aide cuisinier !

_ C'est ça, mec. Dis plutôt que t'es le commis aux poubelles !

Le dénommé Quil mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un garçon à côté de lui qui riait aux éclats.

_ ...et Jacob qui effectue le service en salle. Ces deux- là sont les zigs de la bande, dit Fran en soupirant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exténuée, puis continua :

_ Delia, ma mère, s'occupe du ménage et des comptes avec moi, Louis fait aussi appel à elle pour les quelques délicieuses recettes dont elle seule à le secret.

_ Ce sont de vieilles recettes Quileute… Et je tire aussi les cartes !

_ Maman, ton vieux tarot va finir par partir en poussière.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Même moi. Finalement je me sentais bien, ici. J'étais la seule « visage pâle », tous avaient la leur d'une belle couleur brune et leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais, sauf ceux de Fran, grisonnants, et ceux de sa mère, d'une blancheur qui détonnait avec sa peau.

Les jeunes garçons, Jacob et Quil, devaient avoir entre quinze et seize ans et avaient de longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Au contraire de ceux de Sam, le barman, qui les avait courts. Celui-ci était très grand et bien bâti, sans doute 25 ans. Louis avait, quant à lui, à peu près le même âge que Fran et ses cheveux d'ébène lui arrivaient en dessous du menton. Cet homme était énorme, je passais presque pour fluette à côté de lui. Ca me faisait du bien. Son air jovial accentuait davantage ses pommettes initialement hautes pour un indien.

_ Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries, nous avons du pain sur la planche : cinq tables de dix personnes sont réservées. Aujourd'hui, c'est mariage.

_ On co…commence maintenant ? bégayai-je. Comment allais-je m'en sortir avec toute cette vaisselle d'un seul coup ? Je ne connaissais même pas les cuisines…

_ Ne panique pas, Bella. Ca va bien se passer. Quil, tu vas aider Louis aux cuisines. Delia, tu n'auras pas besoin d'être aux fourneaux aujourd'hui. Les invités sont étrangers, ils veulent un repas typiquement quileute. Mais on sait bien que les palais américains n'apprécieraient pas à leur juste valeur les vrais platsd'ici. Alors niveau épices, on atténue Louis, s'il te plait. Jacob servira, comme d'habitude. Sam, je pense que tu ne seras pas de trop au service. Et tu prendras les commandes.

_ Mais le bar…

_ _Je_ m'occuperai du bar, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

J'étais impressionnée par tout ce remue-ménage. Fran continua ses directives et milles recommandations sortaient de sa bouche à toute vitesse. Chacun obéirent et se mirent à leur poste.

_ Bell's –je peux t'appeler Bell's ?- tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir à la plonge ?

_ Hé bien…je ne sais pas vraim…

_ Génial, alors.

Et comme en réponse à cette effervescence, les enceintes du poste de radio chantèrent « Baba'O'Riley », des Who.

_ S'il te plait ?

Fran me pressa la main droite et me sourit chaleureusement. Des pattes d'oie creusaient le coin de ses yeux noirs et des fossettes se dessinèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà totalement confiance en moi. Je compris alors pourquoi tout le monde lui obéissait sans broncher. Pourquoi elle mettait tout le monde dans sa poche, aussi.

_ C'est d'accord.

_ Parfait !

_ Mais il manquera sûrement la moitié de la vaisselle car elle sera éparpillée sur le sol, la prévins-je.

_ Oh, j'ai l'habitude, avec Jake, tu sais…

Elle jeta un regard peu amène à l'interessé, mais avec quelque chose de maternelle, néanmoins. Jacob fit un petit « hé hé » avant de regarder piteusement ses chaussures.

Après avoir mis le couvert et réglé quelques détails, les convives arrivèrent et bavardaient joyeusement. Jacob passait la tête par l'ouverture du mur, près des fourneaux, et criait tantôt « deux Sagamites ! » tantôt « Quatre salades Huronnes ! ». Sam demandait cinq soupes aux baies et même un hamburger jardinier*. Des spécialités amérindiennes apparemment. Sauf l'hamburger, évidemment. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait et le nom paraissait lui-même peu ragoûtant.

Deux verres cassés et une assiette ébrechée plus tard (le savon, ça glisse), Jacob, épuisé, me proposa de faire un tour sur la plage à deux pas. M'accompagnant pendant que je prenais mon imperméable dans ma voiture, il engagea la conversation :

_ Alors euh…le lycée, ça roule ?

_ On fait aller, dis-je timidement.

_ Cool. Hey, tu n'as cassé que trois verres, ce n'est pas si terrible comme score pour quelqu'un qui se revendique affreusement maladroite !

Mon rire me surprit.

_ Vrai. A croire qu'aujourd'hui je me suis retenue !

Le vent se leva et le bruit des vagues roulant sur les galets se fit plus fort.

C'était agréable de parler avec Jacob. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir à me cacher, réajuster mon sweat constamment ou de rentrer mon ventre. Je pouvais être Bella.

* * *

« BIP BIIIIP ! BIP BIIIIP ! »

_ Tais-toi, bordel de réveil ! Je faisais un beau rêve…

Je fermai les yeux, les ouvrit, les refermai pour m'habituer à la lumière. Qu'avais-je fait hier ? Quel jour étions-nous ? J'avais pour habitude d'être légèrement égarée au réveil.

Je me levai péniblement, me frottai les yeux et entrepris de me vêtir.

Devant Mr Banner, j'avais l'impression de n'être sortie de mon il n'y a qu'un instant. Mes paupières se fermèrent, je posai ma joue contre la table de verre froid.

Edward ne s'était pas présenté au cours, aujourd'hui. « Il doit peut-être sécher », me dis-je, bien que cette hypothèse me sembla peu probable.

Edward Cullen, sans doute –et de loin- le meilleur des élèves de la classe, sécher ? Sûrement pas.

_ Bien. Observez la boîte que je vous ai apportée. Elle comporte un…

Le professeur commençait son cours.

_ Mais si ! Nelly, du cours d'espagnol. On a mangé avec elle hier à la cafèt. Cheveux blonds, yeux marrons. Elle avait…

Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si bavard, aujourd'hui ?

_ Une interrogation surprise en maths. J'en suis sûr.

_ …ne me suis pas lissé les cheveux, aujourd'hui. L'humidité va les…

Les voix autour de moi se mélangeaient.

Je me mis à trembler.

La voix du professeur se fit plus audible, il se rapprochait.

_ Isabella ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je me sentais loin. Comme dans un endroit cotonneux où l'on ne parlait pas.

_ Quelqu'un voudrait-il emmener Isabella à l'infirmerie ?

Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner que Mike se portait volontaire. Décidément trop serviable…

Il me proposa de m'appuyer sur son épaule et m'aida à marcher. Je l'écrasais sûrement. Nous traversâmes le couloir puis le campus, jusqu'à être hors de vue de Mr Banner.

_ Stop ! Accorde-moi une seconde de répit, Mike. S'il te plait.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord de l'allée.

_ Et ôte tes mains de ma taille, ajoutai-je, peu amène.

Je me couchai sur le flanc, la joue collée au ciment humide et gelé, et fermai les yeux.

_ La vache, tu es blanche comme un linge, Swan ! Et tu tremble !

_ Bella ? appela quelqu'un, non loin de là.

Non ! Pas cette voix si familière ! Pourvu que je nage en plein délire !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est blessée ?

Il s'était rapproché, et il semblait inquiet. Malheureusement je ne délirais pas. Je serrai encore plus fort les paupières et priai pour mourir ou disparaitre dans un trou. Enfin, j'aurais aimé mourir belle et puis avoir fait un régime. Et puis…

_ Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, bégaya Mike. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.

Se piquer le doigt ? Ainsi c'était de ça dont le prof parlait ? Je n'en savais rien, j'avais été absente, je n'étais pas là. Tant mieux, qui dit piqûre dit sang, et le sang me rendait malade.

_ Bella, tu m'entends ? reprit Edward.

_ Non, gémis-je. Fiche le camp.

Il rit.

_ Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, se justifia Mike, mais elle n'a pas réussi à aller plus loin.

_ Je m'en occupe. Toi, retourne en cours.

_ Non ! On me l'a confiée.

Soudain, le goudron s'éloigna. J'ouvris les yeux, Edward m'avait soulevée aussi facilement qu'une fillette de cinq ans. J'étais terriblement gênée par cette proximité. D'autant plus que mes tremblements redoublèrent.

_ Repose-moi !

Il était déjà en chemin.

_ Hé ! protesta Mike, déjà loin derrière.

Edward l'ignora.

_ Tu tremble si fort…

Il fronça les sourcils.

J'avais espéré qu'il ne remarquerait pas mes tremblements, avec toutes les forces que je déployais pour les empêcher.

J'ignore comment il franchit la porte avec moi dans les pattes mais une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa et je devinai que j'étais à l'intérieur.

_ Mon dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.

_ Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie.

Edward longeait à grand pas le bureau de l'accueil et Mme Cope tenait les battants de l'infirmerie. La vieille infirmière, arrachée à son roman, se précipita à moi lorsqu'il me déposa sur un des lits recouverts de papier craquant.

_ Il lui faut des sucres rapides, ordonna Edward.

_ Fait-elle de l'hypoglycémie ?

_ Je pense, oui.

Cette façon de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là m'agaçait.

On me donna des fruits secs et un soda, puis l'infirmière s'adressa à Edward :

_ Tu peux retourner en cours.

_ Je suis censé rester avec elle, répliqua-t-il, sévère.

Edward me scrutait, et l'inquiétude marquait un pli sur son front de marbre.

_ As-tu avalé quelque chose, ce matin ?

_ Non, fis-je en baissant honteusement.

Il me lança un regard de reproches.

L'infirmière revint près de moi et, cette fois-ci, armée de mon dossier médical.

_ Il serait important de prendre un déjeuner le matin, jeune fille. De plus, ne manquez surtout pas vos doses d'insuline, les conséquences pourraient être très graves.

Réalisant, Edward écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

_Et continue de cliquer sur **REVIEW**, lecteur, sinon sans tes reviews je ne peux pas continuer, et si je ne continue pas j'arrête d'écrire, et si j'arrête d'écrire je ne pourrai plus lire non plus, et comme je ne pourrai plus lire non plus je m'ennuyerai, je ne ferai plus rien, et je serai très malheureuuuuse ! Et ce sera de ta faute si je serai malheureuse. C'est donc ça, que tu veux ? Que je sois malheureuse ? *Helvin ou comment faire culpabiliser les gens en 5 secondes* _

_PS: ...Et pour ceux qui me demandaient à quoi ressemblait Miss Swan : go to my profile !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Kick

_Hey people ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! *raccroche son micro*_

_Oui, encore ne retard, désolée... Déjà, un BIG merci à tous, merci à ceux qui me mettent en Story Alert ou en Favorite Story, car oui il y en a eu quelques uns depuis le chapitre 6. Que mon histoire plaise me fait énormément plaisir._

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai en quelque sorte écrit en collabo avec _The Hind in The Forest_, toujours à me donner de bonnes idées. (que ferais-je sans toi, manager de mon coeur...)_

_Ah, au fait, au chapitre précédent Unsaid j'ai mis une étoile au mot "hamburger jardinier" et j'ai oublié d'en mettre la signification. C'était un clin d'oeil aux commentaires audio du film Twilight qu'on trouve dans le dvd. Ils sont faits par Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson, et ce dernier plaisante sur ce nom peu ragoûtant qu'on donne aux hamburger végétariens..._

_Bref !_

_Good reading and enjoy !_

* * *

**Kick**

_I Like Birds - Eels_

* * *

_Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? _

_Il était sûrement choqué… _

_Il croit peut-être que j'allais lui raconter à quel âge j'ai eu ma première dent ?_

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois…ce que je suis._

_Zut ! Maintenant il le sait !_

_Je ne voulais pas ce qu'il le sache. _

Voilà à quoi aboutit mon questionnement interne. Voilà comment cette phrase ne m'aidait pas à dormir, à 1:30 du matin. Pourquoi était-il si bouleversé ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? « Oh la pauvre fille, elle qui n'a déjà rien pour elle ! » ou encore « Quel thon ! ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Puis je me confortai dans l'idée que s'il parut étonné, c'était donc…que cela l'étonnait.

_Prix de la déduction géniale, quoique un peu tardive, décernée à Bella !_

Mon réveil sonna, je mis la radio et me levai. Je cherchai à augmenter le son. Je dénichai un jean droit à mettre aujourd'hui, et pour aller avec…

_I don't care for walking downtown_

_Crazy auto-car gonna mow me down_

…ma chemise à carreaux bleus.

_Look at all the people like cows in a herd_

_Well, I like birds_

Puis, je retrouvai Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric et les autres devant le parking et nous montâmes au deuxième étage ensemble. Mike demanda comment j'allais, ce à quoi je lui répondis :

_ Très bien, pourquoi ?

Et ce jour-là, une surprise de taille m'attendait patiemment à la sortie du cours de maths. Effectivement, un adonis aux cheveux cuivrés légèrement en bataille et le regard doré perdu au fin fond d'une contrée lointaine, était nonchalamment adossé au mur. Véritable statue de marbre qui ne semblait ni se mouvoir ni respirer, il reprit vie lorsque je fis un pas vers lui. Ses prunelles se tournèrent soudainement vers moi, mais il ne parla pas.

Les lycéens autour nous regardaient, abasourdis. Forcément ! Que fichait un dieu comme Edward Cullen avec une grosse fille d'une banalité affligeante ? Comment pouvait-il seulement poser les yeux sur Isabella Swan ? C'étaient également les questions que je me posais.

_ Bella, me héla enfin Edward.

Je mis trois secondes avant de réagir à mon prénom. Bella. C'état bien comme cela que je m'appelais, non ? Donc _lui_ m'avait appelé _moi_. Il était venu ici et a attendu la fin de mon cours pour pouvoir _me_ dire « Bella ».

Waouh.

_ Comment te portes-tu ?

_ Sur mes deux jambes, pardi ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliqué pourquoi tout le monde me demande comment je me porte, aujourd'hui ?

_ ...

_ Désolée, je me suis emportée. Je me suis pourtant levée de bonne humeur, ce matin, pourtant… ajoutai-je en grommelant.

Edward pris un air interrogateur et incompréhensif.

_ As-tu mangé quelque chose, depuis hier après-midi ?

Et tout me revint.

L'hypoglycémie, mes tremblements qui allaient avec, Mike, puis Edward, l'infirmerie, les pâtes de fruits confits, et enfin la révélation de mon état de santé. Mon insomnie à cause de tout ça.

_ C'était pour ça, alors…tu sais ce que j'ai…je voulais que personne ne le sache, que personne n'ait pitié de moi…et tout le lycée doit être au courant et…

_ Personne ne sait ! Personne à part moi et l'infirmière, tenue sous le secret médical. Par contre, si tu continues à t'époumoner ainsi, effectivement tout le lycée sera au courant !

A présent, Edward était aussi en colère. Il continua, plus calmement :

_ Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai été surpris, hier, pour ta…enfin, que tu caches cette maladie et que tu ne l'aies pas dit.

J'étais estomaquée.

_ Comment ? Alors profondément désolée de ne pas me confier au premier venu et surtout à quelqu'un qui me déteste un jour et qui prend tranquillement de mes nouvelles le lendemain ! Désolée de ne pas crier sur les toits que la grosse fille Swan est diabétique, en plus de tout le reste ! Franchement, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_ Alors c'est ainsi que tu réagis, alors que je me suis inquiété et que j'ai tenté d'être poli ?

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

_ Ne sois pas si fière, Bella. C'était de la simple courtoisie ! Je fais des efforts, ce que tu n'es visiblement pas capable de faire !

Puis il tourna les talons, me laissant seule, idiote, et en colère. Très, très en colère.

Le trajet du lycée à la maison fut énervant. Ce fut la première fois que la lenteur de ma Chevrolet m'exaspérait, la première fois aussi que je proférais autant d'insanités –et toute seule qui plus est.

En arrivant devant la petite maison blanche de Charlie, je ne prêtai même pas attention aux fenêtres éclairées (il était déjà rentré ?), trop occupée à garer ma voiture comme un pied. Je claquai ma portière, puis celle de l'entrée, ce qui fit vaciller le cadre portant une photo de moi lors de mes 7 ans, à noël.

_ Chérie, c'est toi ?

_ Nan !

_ Bon. D'accord.

Puis, après avoir lancé son sac dans le décor, Bella La Furie se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sous le coup de la colère, je mis un coup de pied dans la porte du petit placard en bois, sous l'évier, puis dans celui d'à côté.

_ AÏÏÏE, imbéciles de placards qui font mal au pied !

_ C'est ainsi que les meubles se défendent, lorsqu'on leurs shoote dedans.

_ J'm'en fiche !

Charlie était en train de m'observer, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés. Je me défoulais désormais sur un vieux tiroir qui ne voulait pas se fermer. Tandis que je le poussais violemment, il s'ouvrait lentement, comme pour me narguer.

_ Et toi, crétin de tiroir, pourquoi tu te fermes pas ?

_ Bella euh…pourquoi tu fais ça, au juste ?

_ POUR PASSER MES NERFS !

_ Ecoutes, je veux bien que tu te détendes de ta rude journée mais peut-être pas sur mes meubles de cuisine…

_ Très bien. Alors j'irai dehors !

Mon père dut se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas se faire écraser par sa fille en sortant. Et courir pour me rattraper dans la cour.

_ Hey, mais où vas-tu comme ça ? Il va…faire nuit.

_ Il est quinze heures !

_ Mais il pleut des trombes !

_Ding ! Un point pour Charlie Swan !_

Des gouttes de pluie s'engouffraient déjà dans mon Sweat et perlaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnai.

Je fus contrainte d'aller chercher mon imperméable et mon bonnet en grommelant, passa devant Charlie, et me mis au volant de mon pick-up. Il resta là en me suivant du regard, hébété.

J'avais envie de me rendre à La Push. Sur ces plages infinies de galets et de bois flottés, il n'y aurait aucun tiroir récalcitrant et personne pour me miner le moral.

Je me garai sur une petite plate-forme de goudron humide et fourrai les mains dans mes poches.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais le vent froid et salé faisait voler me cheveux et hérisser les poils de mes bras.

J'entrepris de descendre, lentement, la petite pente qui menait à la plage puis je me mis à marcher.

J'entendais encore les paroles d'Edward résonner dans ma tête :

« C'est ainsi que tu réagis ? »

« Ne sois pas si fière, Bella »

« Je fais des efforts, ce que tu n'es visiblement pas capable de faire ! »

_Crétin ! Crétin de Cullen qui ne se mêle pas de ce qui le regarde !_

Je cognai un galet du pied avec assez de force pour soulager mes nerfs. Mais je n'entendis pas sa retombée sur les autres cailloux, non, à la place j'entendis un « Aouch ! ».

A quelques mètres de moi se tenait un jeune indien qui sautillait partout en tenant son pied gauche.

_ Jacob ?

_ Bella ?

_ Tu saignes ? Oh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Laisse-moi voir…

_ Ce n'est rien…

_ Mais que fais-tu pieds nus ?

Je détaillai Jacob des yeux, il n'était habillé que d'un bermuda et d'un T-shirt.

_ Tu n'as pas froid ?

_ On n'est pas non plus au pôle nord, Bella, badina-t-il.

Je vis la petite entaille de son pied et hoqueta d'horreur.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

_ Sacré coup de pied, hein ! Tu joues au football ?

_ Sûrement pas…

Il sortit un mouchoir en papier à fleurs rose et épongea la plaie.

_ Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui, et je cicatrise très vite en ce moment alors…

Je me confondis encore en excuses et m'étonnait encore de ma force.

_ En tout cas, ajouta-t-il, heureusement que tu n'es pas un Cullen !

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ARGH ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Cullen !_

Jacob baissa la tête, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ C'est que…je ne suis pas censé parler de ça.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de ma part, le rassurai-je en tâchant d'adopter un sourire encourageant.

Il releva la tête, puis lança de sa voix encore plus voilée que d'ordinaire :

_ Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes ?

_ Bien sûr, m'exclamai-je. Ma fureur c'était quelque peu estompée, remplacée par la curiosité, l'envie d'apprendre ce qui rend les Cullen si mystérieux.

Il se dirigea lentement vers un arbre mort dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillées d'une formidable araignée blanche.

Il se percha avec adresse sur l'une d'elles tandis que je m'asseyais sur le tronc, plus bas. Il contempla les pierres puis étira sa bouche en une moue ravie.

_ Tu connais nos vieilles légendes ? commença-t-il. Celles sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quileute ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains prétendent que nous descendons des loups, et qu'ils sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. On nous interdit d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, il y a les histoires sur les _Sang-froid_.

_ Les Sang-froid ?

_ Oui, les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elles affirme que mon propre arrière grand-père, Ephraïm Black, a connu des Sang-froid. Tu vois, ils sont les ennemis naturels des loups qui ce sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups-garous.

_ Les loups-garous ont des prédateurs ?

_ Un seul.

Je le dévisageai avidement, tâchant de dissimuler mon impatience.

_ Bref, reprit-il, les Sang-froid sont nos ennemis traditionnels. Mais la meute de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de mon arrière-grand-père se disaient civilisés, alors mon aïeul a conclu un traité avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_ Comment ça, civilisés ?

_ Ils ont affirmé ne plus chasser les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter de proies animales.

_ En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Cullen ? Ils sont comme les Sang-froid que ton arrière-grand-père a rencontrés ?

_ Non.

Il s'autorisa une pause théâtrale.

_ Ce sont _les mêmes._

Il sourit, ravi de son effet.

_ Ils sont plus nombreux, maintenant. Des jeunes, une femelle et un mâle, ont rejoint le clan mais les autres sont les mêmes. A l'époque de mon aïeul on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute, Carlisle.

_ Mais qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que sont les Sang-froid ?

Il me fit une grimace lugubre.

_ Des buveurs de sang. Ton peuple les appelle vampires.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ressac, par crainte de révéler mes émotions.

* * *

_HAHAAA ! ça y est, on a enfin casé les légendes Quileute ! Comment notre imprévisible Big Bella va-t-elle réagir ? Que penses-tu du chapitre, toi, derrière ton écran ? Dépêches-toi de me le dire en cliquant sur la charmante bulle jaune, et je t'enverrai Robert Pattinson tout nu, livré à domicile. Ou alors je te fais un gros bisou virtuel *comment ça, tu préfererais Robert ?*_


End file.
